The Drake Equation
by Beckykins
Summary: What if Gene really was Molly's father?
1. Chapter 1

_October 1995... _

London was a lonely place. Colleagues came and went. Meaningless faces drifted in and out of Fenchurch East CID: DI's, DS', DC's, just... drifting. Countless numbers. He didn't even remember their names anymore. Some got promoted: within the Met and elsewhere. None kept in touch. Some quit. Some just disappeared. One of his DI's had hung himself a few years back because he just couldn't cope with the pressure. Gene didn't even remember his name. He had committed to memory some of their first names: there had been Daniel Elton and Steve Bentley and Candice Garrett. His memories of Sam Tyler even were diminishing by the day; twenty years ago he'd driven his car into the Tame, hadn't he? Sometimes he'd dream about a DI whose name he couldn't remember, Amber, maybe? She had been mouthy with dark, curly hair and he'd taken her to a pub somewhere... or at least he thought he had.

This 'Amber,' she'd been special to him, that much was plain. Maybe they'd been in a relationship; he didn't recall that either. He dreamed of her sometimes.

He was well into his fifties now, way too old for casual sex and certainly too old to be paying toms for it. He came to bars like this, a different one every night, hoping he'd get lucky and pick up a desperate, forty-something divorcee. Sometimes it worked, a lot of the time it didn't.

The place he was trying out tonight was classier than most of the establishments he normally frequented. It was in Mayfair, classic, all dark oak panelling. He'd managed to exhaust all of his options within a five-mile radius of Fenchurch, twice over. Too many people knew him there, same women and too many memories...

The joint was practically deserted, just him and another woman sat at the bar. She looked half-cut, all sad eyes and long legs, knocking back Rusty Nails like they were going out of fashion. She must have already had six in the time he'd been sat here watching her...

Gene gestured to the Barman, indicating another Glenfiddich for himself, "And whatever she's having." The Bartender set another shot in front of the girl and she thumped it back without even pausing for breath. There was something about this girl- it was her eyes, they were enchanting. A distant, fleeting memory. He couldn't explain it; it was more than the usual brief, short-lived physical attraction he normally felt. He had to talk to her, he had to know her.

"Rough night?" he asked the girl, sidling closer without hesitation.

"Could say that." Her words were already slurred and she smelled of Drambuie. "I'm getting married in a fortnight."

Typical. "Congratulations."

She didn't look very happy about it. Lazily, she drew the cocktail cherry lying in her glass to her mouth and expertly tied a knot in the stem. Christ, was she *trying* to give him a heart attack? "Yeah, well, I just walked in on him in bed with my best friend, so... I ran away."

"He's a bastard and I'm sorry. 'Nother drink?"

"Yeah... and I'm not. Sorry I mean. Wouldn't have met you otherwise, would I?"

That was certainly encouraging. There were more drinks. She kept doing the thing with every cherry placed in every one of her glasses. Occasionally, she would put her hand on his leg and squeeze. He thought he might die or explode or something. He was too nervous to make the first move and Gene Hunt was *never* nervous. She was intoxicating. He'd found out her name was Alex Price but not a lot else. Oddly, she reminded him of 'Amber.' Everything about her was so familiar to him somehow.

When it was finally closing time it was her that made the first move. She asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

And then they didn't speak again. It was her that took the lead: dragging him into a seedy alleyway, yanking his trousers down and he was drunk and he couldn't be held responsible for mating like an alley cat with some captivating teenager he was sure he'd known in another life in a doorway, could he? There was something about this girl. She was mesmerising and he felt like he'd known her forever.

When it was done and they were both fully dressed again and she'd called a cab to take her home to Oxford, he found himself planting a long, lingering kiss on her lips. God, she must be special, as a rule the Gene-Genie didn't kiss afterwards. "Can I see you again?"

She shook her head and he thought (though maybe it was wishful thinking on his part,) she looked sad about it. Possibly even a little bit heartbroken. "Maybe next lifetime." She checked her watch. "I'm getting married in thirteen days."

Of course. She'd already forgotten her prick of a fiancé had cheated on her. She was so drunk she was also bound to forget about tonight but Gene was pretty sure, despite everything, his fading memories, he wouldn't be forgetting Alex Price.

He was a gentleman after their brief encounter; he walked her to the main road and helped her find her waiting taxi. There was no way he was letting her walk the streets of the capital alone in the early hours of the morning, anything could happen to her.

Unable to resist a final, passionate kiss, he told her, "Goodbye, Alex. Until next lifetime then."

"Yeah... next lifetime."

She was already asleep and had already long forgotten the events of the evening. She had forgotten Pete had cheated and she had forgotten she had cheated herself...

Alex and Pete married on October 31st 1995. Less than nine months later, Molly Drake was born. Alex's encounter with the mystery man had long been forgotten...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your kind reviews so far, it really means a lot to me especially how many of you were complimentary about how original this story is. It's been in the works for a long, long time (over six months!) so please don't steal my ideas or my concept! It really isn't nice. I hope you enjoy this chapter and taking time out to R & R would be super :) **

Alex Drake awoke, wholly disorientated in the dark. She had been in the new house for a week but when she awoke (as she did most nights,) it took her a good few seconds to remember where she was. She half-expected the garish red sheets still to be on the bed or the vague, permanent smell of Luigi's Italian meatballs to be lingering in the air... all of that had gone now. A week ago she'd taken a leap of faith, packed up her old life and moved to suburbia with her boyfriend. Not that she regretted it for a single second but she knew this meant Molly was further away from her than ever. It had to be the guilt that was awakening her at night- that and the wild, recurring dream she seemed to be having lately...

"Alex." His deep, sleep-laced voice came from beside her. He slung an arm sleepily and possessively around her waist and snuggled close. "I can hear you thinking. Go back to sleep, love."

His voice soothed her; it always had since she'd pitched up in his world. It had first happened after the Edgehampton vault: he'd asked if she was a C or D cup and after one too many sangrias she'd invited him to find out. He hadn't said no this time. He'd felt an idiot when he'd turned her down just a week before and she'd ended up in bed with some Thatcherite wanker whose name she didn't even know. He'd had to make her his. At first they'd tried to kid themselves that it was just sex. Except he was staying over every night, cuddling Alex tight in his arms. Then after the whole episode with Chas Cale, well, that had only sealed the deal. He was never going to let her out of his sight ever again.

He was there for her, always. Even when he didn't understand her, which was a frequent occurrence. Like when the Price's got exploded and she'd sobbed in his arms all night. He hadn't got that: the Price's were horrible people, they'd been especially vile to Alex and yet she she'd cried for them like they were her own family, so he'd held her as she cried herself to sleep, whispering he loved her over and over until she was calm enough for him to take them off to bed. It had become their bed by default, Gene wasn't going anywhere.

They hadn't spent a single night apart after that, even if the flat was ridiculously small for the two of them. They could hardly both fit in the kitchen at once and this annoyed Alex when she was hurrying to get them breakfast in the morning. It was time Gene did something about it...

It was a few days after Mac's death when he realised she really was in this for the long haul, that she wasn't planning on going anywhere. At first, she'd talked about getting home constantly but she hadn't brought it up in months. He'd found her crying on the sofa. Calmly and quietly, he went to her, just holding her until she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly."

"No you're not, love."

"I just... the decorators came."

Figured. She was a hormonal time bomb at the best of times, let alone at this time of the month.

"They were a few days late," she continued, explaining. "And I know it's impractical but I was hoping..."

"Oh."

She felt his entire body tense. "Are you mad?" She was worried she'd told him too much, scared him away.

"No." He swallowed hard. After everything that had happened he saw a future with this incredible woman. "Actually... I've been wondering if you want to move in with me."

She smirked. He'd smoothed away her tears and her worries in an instant. "Newsflash, Gene. You already live with me. Remember when you just moved yourself in without asking?"

"No not like this, not in some shitty taverna."

"A taverna's Greek."

"Will you shut up for once? I want us to move in together. Properly. Get a house, like."

She looked thoughtful. "With a garden?"

"If that's what you want."

"And a bird table?"

"Okay."

"That you'll put seed on?" She was teasing him now.

"You know I could always rescind the offer, Bolly knickers." Christ. Rescind. He was even starting to sound like her now. The woman was a walking dictionary.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She cuddled into his side. He loved that she was so affectionate. "I would love to move in with you."

"Okay?"

"Yes, definitely okay."

He held her close to him. After everything that had happened with Mac, well, that was just the catalyst. It was time for him to stop denying and fighting what he truly felt for her.

"You know... I would've been okay with it." His voice was cautious; he didn't want to upset her again.

"With what?"

"If you'd been having our baby." He didn't know what it was about her; she made him want to tell her all his secrets. "Would've been over the bloody moon, really. I want a kid with you, Alex. If and when the time is right. With my ex... I thought I didn't want kids. Turns out I just didn't want kids with her. You're my future."

They spent a solid 12 hours one Saturday traipsing around London, looking at 10 houses Alex had picked out as a 'short list.' Some were downright awful: one had no kitchen cupboard doors, worse still; one had a rat in it. Each settled on one they really liked: Alex's choice was a semi, five minutes from the station, Gene's choice was twenty minutes from work, a mid-terrace where he thought they could get some, "bloody peace and quiet," away from the rest of the team.

They'd sat in the car for an hour, Alex making a list of pros and cons for each. Gene eventually got annoyed and ripped the piece of paper up, irritated because he'd missed the horse racing, talking and arguing.

"Right, Bolly. Rock, paper, scissors."

"Come on, Gene, be sensible."

"I'm serious. We're both too stubborn, we won't resolve this any other way. Rock, paper, scissors. On three..."

"Gene..."

"Be quiet. I want to get back to see 2000 Guineas."

Alex took a deep breath. "One... two... three." Alex had chosen rock, Gene, scissors. "Rock blunts scissors," she said softly.

"Yes it does, Bolly."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You are the sweetest, softest, kindest man..."

"Steady on, I only wanna get back for the race."

"I'm always rock. You know I'm always rock. You lost on purpose."

It was true. He'd do anything to make her happy. "And you, DI Fruitcake, are too smart for your own good."

Gene enlisted the help of Ray, Chris, Terry and Poirot to help them move in with a mix of idle threats and the promise of beer. When every box was finally brought inside and (most importantly to Gene,) the TV had been set up, they sat on the floor of the living room, finally alone and ate a Chinese takeaway. Gene kept looking at Alex, wondering what he'd done to deserve this gorgeous woman. After they'd finished eating, she snuggled up next to him, full, drowsy and content.

"Bolly?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were closed, she looked completely relaxed.

"Got something for you. A 'Thanks for moving in with me' type thing." He dug into the back pocket of his jeans. It was a ring with a single amethyst in it, her birthstone. "You don't have to wear it on your ring finger, it'll fit on your right too. I just thought it could be some sort of promise. A 'someday' thing." He was quiet then. She hadn't said anything; maybe it was all too much, too soon. He'd got carried away as usual...

Calmly and silently, she took the ring from him and placed it on her left ring finger before kissing him.

"You know, Gene, if you asked me to marry you I'd say yes."

"Not if, when, Alex. It's just a matter of time..."

They'd talked then, until the early hours. About the possibility of marriage, kids, a future. And that's when Alex's dreams started. Except, they were more than dreams, they appeared so vividly they could almost be memories.

And this time, it was definitely different. Her and Gene in the nineties... suddenly she remembered every touch, every caress and every movement as if it were happening right in front of her eyes. She and Pete had been arguing a lot over their upcoming wedding, she'd been stressed out and they hadn't even slept together for six weeks beforehand. Then she saw Molly's face, clear as day. Molly, with Gene's blue eyes staring back at her. Oh, God. Molly. *Gene's eyes.*

She awoke with a hell-raising scream this time, ice cold realisation flowing through her veins. Molly didn't have a scrap of Drake DNA at all. What she did have was Gene's eyes and Gene's dirty blond hair.

Her scream had awoken Gene and he was soothing her in an instant. He'd seen her have nightmares before but never like this.

"Alex?" She looked so frightened it was even scaring him. "Alex?"

She shrugged off his hands. Normally she'd cling to his touch after a bad dream but currently she felt repulsed with herself. How could she have forgotten this?

Fighting rising nausea, she made up a lame excuse about a night terror about their latest murder case and bolted for the kitchen. She couldn't help it, she was violently sick into the kitchen sink, shaking so hard she could barely stand. Oh, God, what had she done? And more crucially, what was she going to do now?

He gave her a few minutes before following. He was worried, he'd never seen her this terrified or spooked before, but he knew what she needed. He found her trying to catch her breath; his beautiful, proud, strong Bolly seemed to be having a nuclear meltdown over a dream.

"I won't touch you, love, I promise." He kept his voice gentle and cool, nervous she might snap. "I brought you a sweater, in case you were cold and this..." He placed her Dictaphone on the table as if he were conceding a gun. It had driven him crazy when they'd first got together, on complex cases she'd record every thought, brainstorming aloud for sometimes hours on end. It was a form of therapy for her, that's what she needed now.

Quietly, he backed off and took himself off to bed again. He knew she needed to be alone right now.

Shrugging on Gene's jumper, still trembling, she shrunk to the kitchen floor, the tiles cool beneath her hands. Meltdown had started...

She picked up the tape recorder and began to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex hadn't let him near her for a week. At first he was angry, then worried and now petrified. It was like someone had flipped a switch: the first week in the house she couldn't keep her hands off him, now seemingly after a dream; she wouldn't let him touch her. God, he missed her. It wasn't even about sex, it was about her. He was besotted with her. Had she changed her mind about them, about living together? He didn't think she had, she was still wearing his ring, in spite of everything. He missed her just being around, being in the house, watching crap TV together or talking until all hours of the night. She'd barely said two words to him all week, making up an excuse about working hard on a routine burglary case of all things. Supposedly that's what she was doing at the station until three a.m. and apparently that also warranted her sleeping on the sofa (allegedly so she didn't disturb him) and leaving the house before he got up every morning.

Surely she hadn't found someone else, had she? She'd assured him it was only him she wanted but he was beginning to look at everyone with suspicion: Terry, Viv, hell, even Ray. He was so worried about her; he'd never been this concerned about anyone in his entire life. Needing to make this right, needing his Bolly back, Gene racked his brains about what could have gone wrong and what he could do to make it up to her. Maybe it was because he hadn't proposed yet, but quite honestly, the thought terrified him and she hadn't seemed in too much of a rush to get married, she'd told him only last week she wanted to take it slow too. Perhaps he'd been wrong. Of course, his natural reaction would be to lash out but he needed to make this right with her, he loved her, after all.

Eventually, he'd cornered her in the evidence room. She'd looked shocked, panicked and frantically looked around the room for a way to escape.

"Talk to me, Bolly," he pleaded.

She forced on overly-bright and obviously fake smile. "I'm working hard on the case, Guv."

He didn't buy it for a second. "It's Friday."

"Is it?" She was so disorientated she didn't have any idea what day of the week it was.

"Yeah. Will you come home tonight if I ask you to?"

"Yes, I'll come home."

"Then come home." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you, I'll never stop."

No. This was no good. She needed to get home to Molly. Enough was enough. She was still so disgusted with herself; that feeling hadn't faded. Her heart ached for Gene though, God, she was missing him so much. He'd even asked her a few days ago if she was pregnant. His eyes had been full of hope, it had broken her heart. But she'd still snapped at him nevertheless that she wasn't and tried hard to ignore the disappointment written all over his face. Sure, he might say he wanted a kid but he was Gene Hunt, a child just wouldn't fit into his lifestyle of smoking, boozing and fast cars. That's why she decided she wouldn't tell him the truth about Molly. At night she'd been staying at the station going over Sam Tyler's files that she'd had couriered down from Manchester. Sam was the key to getting home, she was sure of it.

But for tonight she would go home to Gene, she owed him one last night at least. She was surprised to come home and find him on the sofa, alone in the darkness. In his hand was her Dictaphone. Shit. She was getting careless. He kept playing and replaying the same section of the tape over and over again, he was so absorbed in it he hadn't even heard her come in.

'How can I tell Gene he's Molly's father?'

Angry and terrified, she snatched the tape recorder from his hand and threw it to the floor so violently that it shattered into a million pieces. "You had no right to listen to that, that's my private property."

His voice came out quiet and tired. "What was I supposed to do? I'm so worried about you, Alex."

It was then she noticed the Yellow Pages open beside him on the sofa. It was open at 'R' for 'Rehabilitation Programmes.'

"Alex, you need help. You... you think you're from the future, you think, this, this... Molly you created in your mind is real. Maybe this is my fault, talking about having kids has obviously tipped you over the edge and you never were the sanest person in the first place." He looked at her and she was crying.

"But it is the truth. I know it's horrible and a mess and it's so, so hard to believe but what you heard is true. If you love me, you'll believe me. I'm not crazy, Gene."

"I'll get you the help you need," he promised. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you well again, I won't leave you."

"No!" she snapped, furious suddenly. This was so typical of Gene, running away from his responsibilities. Of course he didn't want to believe Molly was his, take some of the blame for the situation. "You are *not* locking me up in some lunatic asylum!"

"Bolly..."

"The tape's broken; no-one will believe you anyway!" She stormed towards the stairs, livid.

"Alex!" he called after her, afraid of what she might do.

She didn't reply and she'd locked the bedroom door so he couldn't follow. Ten minutes later she appeared downstairs again with her bags packed. She was leaving him. He couldn't bear it, he had to do something and he had to tell her the truth himself. Her hand was already on the door handle, it was now or never.

"I know." His voice was strangled.

She stilled, hesitating and he continued,

"I know you're from the future. I've known all along. Tyler too... just don't leave me."

She dropped her bag by the door, stunned.

"Stay," he said.

"I'll stay for five minutes," she told him softly, still not willing to forgive him. "Then I'm gone." She did as he asked, sitting as far from him as the length of the sofa would permit.

"It's a halfway house," he began to explain. "Folks from the future come here to sort their lives out. Wrestle some demons. Then when they're done I send them back. You'll wake up in 2008."

"I don't understand, why have you been keeping me here when you knew I was so desperate to get back to my daughter?"

He'd always known, in the back of his head somewhere but then he'd forget or get distracted until it was time for them to return. "I'm a selfish bastard. And I didn't know if you were ready." He hesitated. "And I've been thinking... why wouldn't I have slept with you in the nineties? You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, Bolls. I believe you."

"Really?" Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Why would you lie about something like this?"

She was in his arms in an instant and then they were silent for hours, just holding each other tightly in the dark.

It was Gene that eventually broke the quiet. "What's she like? Molly, I mean."

Alex had been half-asleep in his arms. "Hmmm? Oh, she's like you," she said with a fond, sleepy smile. "Your eyes, your hair, your temper definitely." Her heart ached and she quickly dissolved into tears again. "I can't, Gene..."

"Sshhh... sshhh... don't cry, love. You can't, what?"

"I can't go back, I love you too much, it would kill me."

"It's easy... you just have to walk through a door of a pub and a few seconds later you'll wake up and Molly will be with you."

"I can't," she repeated.

He stilled, terrified. He knew what he had to do. "You can. You can because I'm coming with you. If I choose to I can move anywhere in time."

She sat up straight. "You can?"

"I can."

"What about here? What about the team, what about Ray and Chris and..."

He silenced her with a kiss. "You think I care about any of those tossers compared to you?"

"They deserve to wake up too."

"Yes they do but they'll get over it. I can quit as DCI of here whenever I want."

She held his hand. "Are you sure? I would never ask you to give up all of this, all of them."

"I know but my mind's already made up. I need to be with you, you and Molly. Our little girl."

That made her cry again. "Our little girl." She wiped her eyes, willing herself to calm down. "So when do you want to go?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? I'm... I'm not ready."

"Yes you are, Bolls, yes *we* are."

"Please be sure, Gene."

"I *am* sure." He picked up his car keys with trembling hands from the coffee table in front of them. "Best get a move on if we want to be in Manchester before dawn."

"Manchester?"

"That's where the pub is."

She was shaking with raw emotion. "And the others? They'll join us eventually?"

"When they're ready, yeah." He gave her hand a little squeeze. "Sam and Annie are already there."

She smiled nervously, unshed tears in her eyes, her heart breaking for those they had to leave behind.

"Alex, when we get back..."

"We'll take it slow," she promised. "One step at a time, there's no need to rush into anything. No, we'll tell her if and when the time is right."

"If and when." He jangled his car keys. "Nearly four hours up to Manchester, if we're going we have to go now..."


	4. Chapter 4

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Gene... turn off the alarm clock," Alex moaned as she stirred and turned over, still groggy. Why did it smell so strongly of Dettol? And why hadn't the beeping stopped?

"Gene! Oh my God, Gene, she's waking up!"

"Bolly?" She felt Gene's hand on hers. "Bolly, can you hear us? Open your eyes, darlin', there's a good girl."

Dazedly, Alex did as she was told for once and managed to open one eye and shut it again quickly. Everything was too bright and her body felt like lead.

"Give her some room." Another voice, it was unfamiliar to her. "It could take her a while to wake up properly yet."

"You stay, Molly. I'll be right outside."

When Alex finally awoke it was to Molly sitting anxiously by her bedside.

"Hi," she said, with a little apprehensive smile. "Mum?"

Alex reeled with emotion. It had really happened. And Gene was here, wasn't he? She could've sworn she'd heard his voice earlier. He promised he'd get her home to Molly and he'd delivered. She burst into tears, she couldn't help it, but before she could collect herself, Molly was on hand, passing her a box of tissues and a glass of water.

"The doctors warned me you'd feel like this." Molly was perfectly calm. "That you might be emotional. It's okay; don't try to talk until you're ready."

"I love you," was all Alex could choke out, dabbing at her eyes. It was a while before she felt relaxed enough to talk again. "What day is it?"

"It's the 25th of October. It's half term."

"So I've been out for..?"

"A little over three months, yeah. How do you feel?"

It took Alex a while to answer, she was feeling less than coherent and when she finally spoke her speech was a little slurred. "Okay... I think." In truth, she felt like crap but she was trying to be brave for Molly. "Um... Molls, this might sound strange but was there... was there someone here before?"

"You mean Gene." Molly winked mischievously.

"Yes... Gene. You've met him?"

"Course. He started showing up a month or so ago. He's friends with your new DCI."

"What new DCI?"

"Sam Tyler."

Alex's head was spinning with all this new information.

"Sorry, is this all too much?" Molly asked, concerned.

"No, no, go on."

"Well, like I said, Evan and I found him here almost a month ago, he was bringing you flowers, sitting here holding your hand. Quite sweet, really. I didn't realise you were so serious about someone." Molly leaned her chin on the palm of her hand and raised her eyebrows at her Mum knowingly.

"Do you like him?" Alex asked trying to sound nonchalant. She was nervous; what if she'd let Gene give up everything and he and Molly didn't get along?

"Relax, Mum. I think Gene's really cool," Molly assured her with a smile. "He keeps me company, plays travel Scrabble with me, which he sucks at, FYI. Evan even agreed to let me spend half term here and Gene said he'd hang out with me."

Alex smiled, relieved.

"You wanna see him?" Molly asked. "He's right outside, they won't let us both in at once right now, the doctors want to keep you quiet."

"You sure?" Alex fely guilty, it didn't feel right sending Molly away.

"Yeah, I sent him to get me some Haribo anyway." Molly gave her a hug and then wandered outside to find Gene.

He appeared a few minutes later with yet another bunch of flowers, looking almost shy.

"Hello," he said. God, he looked terrified.

"Hi."

"Um... these are for you, I'll just..." He placed the bouquet on the bedside cabinet and then backed off again.

"Thank you, they're lovely." She looked at him expectantly. "I don't bite you know." His shyness was almost endearing. "Aren't you coming over here to give me a cuddle?"

He didn't need asking twice. In a couple of strides he had her embraced firmly in his arms, hugging her tightly as if he was never going to let her go. "Took you long enough, Bolly. Welcome home."

She was a little confused. "Why did it take so long for me to wake up?"

"Guess you weren't quite ready," he explained. "I mean, that night you told me you weren't, I should've listened. But you're here now and we're together, all of us." He perched on the side of the bed and held her hand.

"Yes, I've been hearing you've made quite an impression on a certain someone."

The smile that appeared on his lips was probably the soppiest she'd ever seen. "I'm besotted with her, Alex. And I'm not just saying that, she's this little, mini, well... you. She's so smart and so sweet. She even persuaded Evan to let me babysit a couple of times and she was perfectly behaved."

Alex burst out laughing. "Are we talking about the same Molly Drake?" Then she realised what she'd said. "I'm sorry..."

"Its fine, Bolls. Drake is her surname. But about that... I would like to tell her... eventually."

Alex nodded. She got it. Molly did deserve to know the truth, after all. At least Gene had made a few tentative steps with her and that seemed very positive.

"No regrets?" she asked him.

"No regrets," he confirmed, and leaned in to Eskimo kiss her.

They only broke apart when Molly appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, Gene. We're getting kicked out, visiting hours are over."

"Right." He gave Alex an apologetic smile; he knew she'd hate being left here like this. "Rest," he told her. "Do as you're told for once."

"Yeah, sleep tight, Mum, catch ya later." Molly waved and left them alone to say their goodbyes.

Alex was trying very hard not to cry. So far, things were great and she wanted to be with them more than anything, except she was stuck here.

Gene tenderly kissed her goodbye and then drove Molly home. He hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time...

888888

It was three whole days before Alex was allowed home to Molly. It was a Saturday and Molly was hurrying her Mum and Gene along in packing up Alex's things to leave.

"Come on, Gene, hurry up and sign the discharge papers. We have to get a move on so you can put my bet on for me."

Alex stilled. "Excuse me? One month in your company and my daughter gambles now?" Alex crossed her arms and gave Gene a stern glare.

"Scoop six, Mum. It could make me very rich for two quid."

Gene explained, "On Saturday afternoons we'd watch the horse racing together in here."

"Hospitals are boring," Molly confirmed.

The drive home was relatively quiet. Molly was sat in the back seat of Gene's new Audi TT, oblivious as she chose her six horses from Gene's 'Racing Post.' Alex looked nervous though and this hadn't gone unnoticed by Gene. He was slowly adjusting to his new life; Molly had been helping a lot, Sam and Annie too. They'd bought him a basic Nokia and explained how everyone carried them now and Molly had patiently showed him how to use it. He was trying, at least for the sake of Alex and Molly.

"You alright, love?" he asked her as they pulled up outside the house. Alex nodded, a little lost for words. All of this felt too good to be true.

"Gene, why don't you go and get the bets on, I'll take Mum inside."

"That okay?" he asked Alex.

She concurred, a little tearful.

Molly picked up her Mum's bags from the boot of the car, took Alex's hand, swiftly unlocked the door and got her inside. It was exactly how Alex remembered it except for a few of Gene's things scattered about the place that he'd left there after his babysitting duties. Overwhelmed with emotion, she tried hard not to cry.

"Oh, Mum." Molly hugged her. "It's okay, you're safe now and Gene and I are here to look after you. Why don't you go and sit down, I'll make us some tea. Gene won't be long."

Molly sat Alex down on the sofa and went to make their drinks. By the time she'd returned to the living room, Alex looked a lot less weepy and Gene was letting himself in the front door, a little out of breath. He felt so lucky. That Evan had been a suspicious bastard but Molly seemed to accept him as part of her Mum's life unquestioningly after some initial misgivings. It had been hard waking up, but it would be worth it in the end, besides, he'd had Sam and Annie on hand to help him adjust. Molly too, of course. She'd been brilliant.

"Just in time," he told Molly, proffering their precious betting slips. "That my cuppa? Ta, love."

He sat in what had become 'his' armchair, allowing Molly to curl up with Alex on the settee. They spent the next two hours alternating between dozing and cheering on their respective horses, Gene trying hard not to curse when his horse failed to get placed in the first round.

Once the racing had finished, Molly checked her watch. "I have Biology homework. I'll be back in an hour to start dinner."

Alex tried to protest but Molly silenced her with,

"Don't worry, Mum, everything's under control."

With Molly gone, Gene felt nervous again. He'd never felt nervous with Alex before in 1981. But now the stakes were raised, big time. He could *not* screw this up. He had a daughter here. He had a daughter. The thought brought him out in a cold, anxious sweat every time. He looked at Alex and saw his nerves reflected in her eyes. At least he wasn't the only one feeling it.

"Want me to sit with you?" he asked lamely. Very smooth, Gene.

"Okay." She nodded. As he sat next to her, she made the point of wrapping her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"Bolly, you're the one that had a bullet in your head; it should be me asking if you're okay."

"Which I am," she assured him. "Just concerned about you, how you're coping, that's all. I mean, if this is all too much I'd understand if you..."

Just like he always used to in the eighties, he silenced her with a kiss. It was still the only way to shut her up. "So 2008 Alex Drake is still mouthy, huh?" he teased.

She visibly relaxed. "I'm still me, Gene."

"Do you think Molly wants me to go?"

"No, in fact I think Molly hero-worships you. Trust me, if she wanted you to go, she'd tell you. She's not the most subtle."

"No, I had noticed. Gets it from her mother."

"And her father."

"True." He sighed and brushed some hair away from her face. Following the surgery they'd cut it into a short bob and he loved it. It really suited her; it made her eyes look impossibly huge. "What are we going to do, Bolls?" he asked her softly, suddenly very serious.

"We're sticking to the plan, taking it slow." She crawled into his lap, sleepy again. The doctors had warned her she'd get very tired very easily.

It was that way that Molly found them a little later. She smiled at Gene, it was obvious from the way he was cradling Alex so caringly, as if she were made of glass, that he really loved her.

"You staying for dinner?" Molly asked quietly, so as not to disturb Alex. "It's only spaghetti, I don't cook fancy stuff."

"If it's okay."

"Course. I want you to stay. Mum will want you to as well."

"Need a hand?" he offered. Gene was a useless cook but he thought he might be able to stretch to chopping up a few carrots for Molly.

"Nah, just look after her."

"Promise." He gave her a solemn nod. Gene Hunt always took his promises very seriously.

When Molly was done, she left it to Gene to wake Alex. He shook her awake very gently. She was still a little disorientated and confused and really not hungry but the hospital had told her she needed to eat and she wanted to make an effort for Molly's sake.

"I don't make any sense," Molly mused aloud, examining a piece of tagliatelle wound around her fork.

Gene and Alex exchanged a worried glance as she continued, unfazed,

"Mendel's cross. Genetics. The odds of me having blue eyes and you having green eyes, Mum, and dad having brown eyes are one in five billion."

"But it's possible, right?" Gene's throat had all but closed up in horror.

Molly gave him a bright smile, totally unfazed. "Yeah, it's possible."

But she didn't look like she was entirely convinced. Something was definitely going on between these two; she'd just have to figure out what...


	5. Chapter 5

October became November which quickly turned into December. The three of them were getting on well, adjusting to their new lives together as an almost-family. Alex had worried at first that Gene and Molly's equally fiery personalities would clash but she had no need to be concerned: the two of them were thick as thieves with their little in-jokes and their schedule of TV programmes they liked to watch together (however much Gene tried to deny he liked 'Strictly Come Dancing.') It was almost enough to make Alex jealous.

It was late on Christmas night. They'd spent a lovely first holiday season all together. Alex had wanted to keep it low-key so only Sam and Annie had joined them for dinner. Gene and Molly insisted on clearing up as Alex still got very tired following her coma, so they'd left Alex on the sofa, thrown a blanket over her and she'd stayed there sleeping peacefully ever since. Gene had never seen her look so content.

It was way past Molly's bedtime but it was Christmas so Gene had relented and let her stay up late, hoping Alex wouldn't be cross with him when she awoke to discover Molly was still awake. Molly herself was sleepy, her head lolling on his shoulder.

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas, Molls?"

"Yeah... kind of."

"Kind of? Well, I tried to persuade your Mum to buy you that pony but she said no. I argued but she wouldn't budge, you know how she gets." Not that Gene was into 'Pony Club' and all that posh crap but if it made Molly happy he was all for it. He spoiled her rotten.

"Oh, the pony... I'd forgotten about that."

"What didn't you get then?"

Molly sat up, suddenly feeling very alert. Her face was serious, like what she was about to say was of great consequence to her. "I was just hoping you'd have moved in by now, that's all... so we could be a proper family."

Gene had been lodging temporarily with Sam and Annie at their house in Hammersmith. Much as Molly adored her Mum's work colleagues (she loved staying with them on Friday nights at her own suggestion so Gene and Alex could have 'date nights,') she missed Gene when he wasn't around. "Aren't you and Mum done taking it slow yet? You're crazy about each other."

Gene sighed. "It's complicated, Molls."

"No it isn't. You love her and she loves you. You should be together." Her face fell. "Is it because of me?"

"Christ, no," he said quickly. "Don't you dare think like that, you... Well, we're best buds, aren't we?"

She grinned. He really was crap at this. "I love you too, Gene." She gave him a quick one-armed hug. "So move in."

"You asking?"

"No, I'm telling. Good, it's settled then." She yawned. "I'm knackered and I'm going to bed. Night, roomie." She winked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Tell Mum I love her."

"Will do. Goodnight, Molly Dolly."

After a few minutes he decided Alex would be more comfortable in her own bed. He picked her up, blanket and all and took her upstairs. She only stirred when he put her under the covers.

"What time is it?" she murmured sleepily.

"It's late, love." He kissed her and lay down beside her. "Molly asked me to move in."

Alex grinned drowsily. "Oh, she did, did she? Figures she'd want her 'BFF' here all the time."

"What? Speak English, woman!"

"Doesn't matter. Did you say yes?"

"Is that okay with you?"

Alex curled around him, too tired to talk about it. "You eat all our food anyway; we might as well start charging you rent..."

888888

Gene moved all of his things in the next weekend, before New Year. He still couldn't believe it was now 2009; he'd missed so much. But not anymore, he was determined to make everything up to Molly and Alex now. Often he'd hear people talking about things that had happened: The Berlin Wall coming down, 9/11, terrorist attacks in London... the world suddenly seemed a hell of a lot bigger and a hell of a lot scarier.

Molly really was turning a corner. Before Gene had moved in she'd been scraping by in school, a solid 'C' student that did barely enough to get by, not through lack of ability, but a distinct shortage of effort. Now under his influence, she was getting 'B's' and her teachers were astounded by her progress. She'd even skipped ahead not one, but two sets in Maths, putting herself top of her year. Alex could've sworn she'd seen tears in Gene's eyes when Molly came home and told them. He was so proud of her.

But something was wrong, Alex could tell. Gene had been unusually quiet for weeks. They had a rare morning off together, Gene was now DCI at Fulham and Alex was a DI on the cusp of a promotion at Kensington. He'd slipped her a note at breakfast so not to draw attention from Molly:

'Need to talk. Kitchen, after I've taken Molls to school.'

Alex's heart hammered as she waited for Gene to return. Had he changed his mind?

She needn't have worried. He came home, sat her down and the first thing he did was tell her he loved her.

"I just have to be sure, Bolls."

"About what?"

"About Molly, about being her dad. I know you've said there's no way Pete could be but Molly got me thinking with that cross thing..."

"The Mendel Cross."

"Yeah. That."

He opened one of the lockable cupboards under the sink where Alex kept the bleach. Molly might be twelve but she still wasn't allowed to touch the stuff or go in the cupboard. Gene pulled out a little white box. Inside were swabs and sterile plastic bags. "DNA testing kit," he explained. "Got the idea from that Jeremy Kyle tosser."

Alex understood, she wasn't angry. "What do you need?"

"A hair from her hairbrush."

"And you?"

"I'll do a cheek swab." He hated having to do this. "It's not because I don't trust you.."

"I know. You just don't trust Mendel's cross..."

888888

Ten days later the results arrived. It was a Saturday so Gene counted himself lucky he'd intercepted the post before Molly got to it. She was always pawing through the mail in the morning 'looking for something interesting.' If only she knew...

Fortunately, the letter came in a plain white envelope. Gene had quickly stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans. He needed a plan and some space. Quickly, he retrieved his wallet from the kitchen and found Molly and Alex watching a Saturday morning cookery programme on TV.

"Here, Molly." He rifled through his wallet, taking all the notes out of it and handing them to her.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Take your Mum shopping."

"But what about horse racing?" Molly really was a creature of habit.

"Frozen off."

Molly's face fell. Gene and Alex worked so much during the week she barely saw them and she loved their Saturdays together as a family.

"Come on, Molls," Alex said brightly. "Get your shoes on."

Molly did as she was told.

Once Alex was very sure she was out of earshot she asked, "Did you get..?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I didn't open it yet. Too nervous."

"Gene..." She went over and held him. "Do you want to open it together?"

"No, I want to do this myself."

"Hence giving Molly all your money to distract her." She kissed him. "Do you want it to be a yes?" Her eyes worriedly searched his face.

"Of course I do! More than anything."

An hour after they'd left he was still staring at the unopened envelope. What if she was Pete's? Would it matter? He decided it wouldn't. He loved both of them, he loved his family.

Eventually, gathering up all his courage, he just ripped the letter open quickly. There it was in black and white: Gene Hunt and Molly Drake, DNA match. He exhaled, relieved. Locking the letter securely away in the safe under the stairs, he sent Alex a text message that simply said, 'yes.'

It seemed to take them an age to get home; he couldn't wait to see them. He heard Alex's Lexus pull up and was already waiting at the front door. He hugged Molly tight as soon as she got in the door. She was taken aback; normally Gene hated outward displays of affection.

"How are my girls?" he asked cheerily. "I missed you."

"Yeah, missed you too," Molly said, a little confused.

"Go and put your things away." Alex nudged her gently towards the stairs.

With Molly safely preoccupied, Alex practically threw herself at Gene. She kissed him and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy," she told him. "I'm so, so happy."

888888

They'd talked it through and decided it still wasn't the time to tell Molly just yet. They didn't want to upset her, especially given how well she'd been doing in school.

Over the following weeks, Molly had helped Gene plan a perfect Valentine's Day, including bagging reservations at London's most exclusive new restaurant, 'Le Relais de Venise.' Pete and his latest girlfriend were visiting from Canada and Molly had arranged to see them and then stay with Bryan and Marjorie for the night. Gene wasn't happy about Molly seeing Pete but Alex had convinced him otherwise. After all, as far as Molly was concerned she was still a Drake and she would try even if her relationship with Pete was fraught at best.

Gene's mobile rang a little after 2:30 p.m. He worried a little when he saw 'Molly' come up as the caller ID.

"Alright Molly Dolly?" he answered happily. He hated modern technology but he always made time for Molly and was always pleased to hear from her. Alex told him he was grumpy towards anyone except his little girl, his face always lit up when she phoned him or sent him a text message.

"Hi, Gene." She sounded downbeat.

"Something wrong?"

"Dad isn't coming. He texted me, something about a last minute meeting. He missed his flight, apparently."

"Want me to pick you up?"

"Can you? Nan and Granddad are stuck on the motorway, dad didn't tell them he wasn't coming until the last minute, they're halfway to Gatwick and it's gridlocked."

Gene was seething at Pete. How could he let Molly down like this? Though from the tiny snippets of information he'd gleaned from Alex it was more than typical of her ex-husband. "Course I can, Molls."

"Gene? Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Valentine's Day. There's no way Mum's gonna let me stay home alone. I could try to crash with a friend tonight..."

"Molly," he cut her off. "I'm coming to get you."

"Thanks, Gene."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Gene hung up and sighed. Molly deserved a lot better.

When she got into the car she was uncharacteristically subdued. "Please don't tell Mum," Molly asked Gene. "She already thinks he's a tosser as it is."

Gene bit back a remark to the effect that he agreed with Alex. "Our secret," he promised.

When they got home, Molly scuttled away to her room. Confused, Alex emerged from the kitchen.

"She got homesick," Gene tried to lie, ushering Alex back into the kitchen so they could talk in private.

"Bullshit. He ditched her again, didn't he?"

"Don't tell her I told you." He sighed. "She's pretty upset."

Alex nodded. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to stay here with her, obviously. I'm not leaving her, especially in this state."

Alex smiled softly and kissed him. "You're an amazing dad."

Gene was still enraged and began pacing. "That bastard doesn't deserve her. I want to shove the DNA results in his smug face."

"Gene..." Alex knew how difficult this was for him.

"And you're not angry about tonight? Because I won't go now?"

"No, I'm just so proud of you. She needed you and you were there for her."

"Course I was, Bolly." Gene looked down: as Molly would tell him, he 'sucked' at this. "Look... she needs her Mum. Get the sleeping bags down, have a girly sleepover tonight. Just make her happy again."

"Gene, its Valentine's Day."

"I don't care. Valentine's Day can wait."

She hugged him tight and whispered, "I'm so glad you're her father."

"Me too, me too. Molly... she's the best thing we ever did. I don't regret a single thing."

"Come on." Alex squeezed his hand. "Let's go and get her."

They went upstairs, hand-in-hand. Alex knocked on Molly's bedroom door. "Molls? Can we come in?"

"I don't want to see anyone right now."

"What do you want for dinner?" Alex asked.

"I'm not hungry. I'll get something out of the freezer when you're out."

"Not happening, love." Gene tried the door handle and it wasn't locked. Molly was curled up in bed, still in her school uniform, the duvet covering her head. Both Gene and Alex sat on the bed with her. It was Gene that hugged her though the bedcovers. "When you're ready to come downstairs, we'll be waiting," he said very softly, somewhere where he thought her ear would be.

Molly emerged from under the blanket all wild-haired and a little bit teary. Gene thought if he ever had the misfortune to meet Peter Drake he'd probably kill him for what he'd put Alex and Molly through.

"Why doesn't he love me?" Molly asked.

Gene definitely was going to kill him, contemplating a trip to Toronto with a sniper rifle as they spoke.

"He does," Alex tried to placate her in her most calm and soothing voice. "It's just complicated."

"And we love you." Gene told Molly. "More than anything and that's what matters, right? Us three."

Molly managed a little smile at that. "Yeah... us three."


	6. Chapter 6

It was lucky Gene trusted Alex so much. And Sam. They were going away together for the weekend to a Police conference in Birmingham and had it been anyone but his best friend, Gene would be burning with jealousy. There were very few people Gene trusted in this world but Sam was one of them and he was sure about him, even with with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend. It didn't sound right. Too informal. Maybe he should start referring to Alex as his 'baby Mama' like they did on that God awful 'One Tree Hill' programme Molly watched. He wanted Alex to be his wife more than anything but the timing was all wrong. They still had to figure everything out with Molly. It all just felt too soon. Gene was still adjusting to life in 2009. Did marriage proposals still work in the same way here or was he supposed to send Alex a text message to ask? He needed to get them back to where they'd been in the eighties...

Gene had asked Alex if they could wake up early so they'd have an extra hour together before she had to leave. The alarm went off at 6:00 a.m. Gene tried very hard not to be ill-tempered at this hour but it was hard for him to function before eleven. He couldn't be moody though, it had been his idea to wake up at this abominable hour. They spent a good half an hour just cuddling. Alex traced every contour of Gene's face, trying to memorise every detail. The thought of spending two nights without him chilled her to the bone. What if the horrific nightmares she'd experienced in the eighties came back and he wasn't there?

"What do you remember?" Gene asked softly, holding her close. "About 1982?"

Alex shrugged. "Just bits and pieces. It all feels like a dream now."

"Do you remember our house?"

"Yeah, I do." She smiled at the memory. For the short time they'd been there she was blissfully happy.

"And our first night? Do you remember what I gave you?"

"The promise ring. Of course I do."

"So will you wear something for me in Birmingham?" Gene reached into his bedside cabinet. Inside was a little velveteen box containing the closest replica of the ring he'd given her in the eighties he'd been able to find.

"Same rules apply?" she asked, her heart hammering. Much as she loved Gene, she wasn't ready to marry him yet. After Pete she vowed she'd never rush into marriage again.

"Same rules apply." He kissed her. When they finally broke apart, he enquired, "So, will you? Wear it for me?"

"Of course I will." Alex felt a strange sense of déjà vu as Gene slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her again.

"What are you going to tell Molly when she sees it?"

Alex thought for a moment. "That we're engaged to be engaged? That's what we agreed before, right? Is that okay or is that too presumptuous of me?"

Bloody hell, the woman spoke a different language half the time. "Definitely not." He held her close. "You know... I want to. Get engaged, I mean. It's just, with Molly..."

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I know..." Alex sighed. "Speaking of, I'd better go and get her up for school."

Alex got dressed quickly and Gene mumbled something about starting breakfast. Of course, 'breakfast' to Gene meant a cup of tea with at least three sugars and a cigarette in the garden. He was useless without both those things in the morning. He was trying to quit smoking, not because Alex was constantly nagging him but because Molly had calmly and non-judgementally told him about the health risks and admitted she was frightened of losing him. And that had made his mind up for him. He was down to just three a day now. Did he really need one this morning? He looked down at the little white stick between his fingers and all he could see was Molly's face in his mind's eye. He snapped the cigarette in half and put it in the kitchen bin. Down to two then...

Meanwhile, Alex was knocking on Molly's door. She was a nightmare in the morning, not at all dissimilar to Gene. That thought made Alex smile, despite the difficult circumstances they found themselves under. Molly and Gene were so alike it was uncanny. Why hadn't she noticed it before, when she'd first met Gene?

"Molly?" Alex sat on her bed and shook her shoulder.

Molly groaned in protest.

"Molls?" Alex smoothed some of her daughter's hair away from her face. "Come on, sweetheart, it's Friday, just one more day of school."

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing at her face. But she was still eagle-eyed, even if it was 6:45 a.m.

"Mum? What ring is that?"

"Gene and I are engaged to be engaged," Alex told her with a little smile, hoping Molly would be pleased for them.

Molly squealed and threw her arms around her Mum.

"I take it you're happy about it?" Alex asked.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! I'm so glad you're marrying Gene."

"Someday, we're getting married - *someday* when the time is right."

"And why isn't that time now?"

That made Alex want to cry. It was all so unfair; she wanted to marry Gene so much. "Because it's complicated. Come on you, get dressed. Gene's making your breakfast."

Molly chattered on over her toast and cereal about the weekend. She'd planned it all out: tonight they would be going to the cinema and she'd invited Annie along too seeing as she'd be by herself this weekend as well.

"Come on," Alex said, jangling her car keys. "You'll be late for school. I'll drop you off."

"You got time?" Molly asked her Mum.

"For you? Of course. I packed last night."

Molly sighed and unenthusiastically grabbed her school bag. She hated school and especially double French on a Friday.

"Pick you up after school," Gene confirmed. "Then ice cream, then get Annie from work, then '17 Again.'" At that moment, Gene was glad he didn't know who this Zac Efron person in the film was, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like him. Molly had shown him a picture and he looked like a right nancy pretty boy poof to Gene.

Molly nodded and kissed his cheek. "See you later, dad." She headed out for Alex's car as if she didn't have a care in the world.

She'd said it so naturally, so casually. Gene couldn't help the single tear that rolled down his cheek. Alex saw it too but pretended not to notice...

888888

And after that everything fell apart. The weekend had started well: the cinema had been nice and the whole thing was, well... normal.

It was a text message that started it. Right before the 'Bet 365 Gold Cup' on TV.

"That your Mum again?" Gene asked Molly, not taking his eyes off the screen. She and Alex had been texting back and forth constantly. Both of them might act tough but it was obvious they were missing each other desperately.

"Uh, no." Molly looked almost sheepish. "It's Nick... from school. He's a year ten. He asked if I wanted to do something tonight."

Gene had been occupied by the horse racing, watching 'Hennessy' cross the line in first place. He tore up his now-useless betting slip.

"So you don't mind if I go to a party tonight?" Molly pressed.

Gene visibly bristled. "Party?"

"Yes, a party."

"No way. You're twelve years old!"

"Come *on,* Gene, be cool!"

"No. Your mother would kill me if I let you go."

Molly stood and shot him a death glare. It was the exact same look he'd seen a million times from Alex in the eighties. "Well, you can't tell me what to do. You can't keep me here, you can't stop me, you're not my dad!"

Gene wasn't patient. He couldn't keep his emotions in check. That was Alex's thing. It was an unfortunate state of affairs spiralling out of control... But he wasn't going to let Molly go to a party with vodka and a keg and a fifteen year old boy either who obviously only wanted one thing.

"Yes, I am!" he hissed. He regretted saying it instantly. A look of horror crossed his face, his heart beating out of his chest. Everything stopped for a moment. "Molly... love..." It was a desperate, last-ditch attempt at damage control.

"What did you say?" Her skin looked almost green. Cold, hard, dread, realisation coursed through her veins.

"Nothing," he muttered, desperate for a way out.

"Yes, you did. You said you were my dad."

"Drop it. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No!" she screeched, crying. "How do you know my mum? Tell me the truth, not some shit about a Met police mixer you met at six months ago. I know there was no mixer!" Molly's head was spinning. Deep down she knew, she'd always known something had never felt right between her and Pete, there had always been this distance between them. But the truth was too horrible to comprehend. How could her Mum have lied to her for nearly thirteen years?

"Thirteen years ago... I met her. And we only just found each other again and realised..."

"No." Molly sobbed, backing away. "No..."

"Molly..." He took a single step towards her.

"I knew... I knew he couldn't be my dad. It's why he doesn't want me. He has brown eyes and mum has green eyes so there's no way I could've had blue eyes..."

"Molly, we never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe me..."

"That's bullshit!"

He's never seen her like this. She didn't get upset easily and she didn't swear: Alex wouldn't let her. "Molly..." he tried again.

"No!" She couldn't take it, she couldn't breathe. She just had to escape.

Before Gene knew what was happening, she was gone. He'd never seen anyone move so fast, not even criminals on acid. She'd sprinted out of the door and into the gathering dusk and she was just... gone. He'd destroyed Molly and Alex was going to kill him. Now he'd lost his daughter and it was his fault. And he'd probably lose Alex too...


	7. Chapter 7

Gene had driven around for two hours looking for Molly with no luck. It was dark now and he was beginning to panic. It was as if she'd vanished into thin air. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her because he'd opened his big mouth and couldn't keep his temper under control.

He'd called her 23 times (he'd counted,) set her four text messages and left one voicemail. He said how sorry he was. How much he and Alex both loved her. He didn't care where she was, if she was with this Nick boy they'd argued about, could she just please call him to let him know she was safe. Nothing.

It was time to admit he needed help. Catching criminals, he had plenty of snouts he could shake down for information but trying to find a sneaky 12 year old girl who had run away was something he wasn't so adept at. He'd probably never asked anyone to help him in his life before but this was Molly and this was different. So he called the most non-judgemental and most level-headed person he knew.

'DS Tyler,' she chirped.

"Annie, love, it's Gene."

'Hi... is everything okay?' She was concerned; Gene had never phoned her before. Not on her mobile anyway. She knew Gene hated talking on the phone and on the rare occasion he ever phoned their landline it was to talk to Sam.

"No." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've lost Molly."

'You what?'

"She's run away."

'Why? What happened?'

"We had a fight and she's gone."

A pause. 'I'll be right over.'

Gene paced the living room, his mind whirring, for ten minutes until Annie arrived. She must have driven at breakneck speed to get there, maybe almost as fast as Gene would.

"What happened?" she asked, by way of greeting. She looked scared stiff; she absolutely adored Molly, after all.

"Like I said, we had a fight."

"About what?" Annie pressed. She knew Molly would tell her anyway, they had no secrets from each other.

"It's personal."

"Gene..."

"It's DCI Hunt to you and I told you, it's personal," he snapped.

Annie knew now wasn't the time to argue. It also wasn't the time to lose her nerve; she needed to stay calm so they could get Molly back. "You stay here in case she comes home. She'll need someone here when she gets back. I'll check all her usual haunts, just in case."

Gene nodded. "I've already checked everywhere I can think of."

"Well a fresh pair of eyes might help. We'll find her," Annie assured him. "Have you phoned DI Drake yet?"

"No."

"Please call her. You need her. Molly needs her here. Keep in touch."

With Annie gone and with trembling hands, Gene scrolled through the phonebook in his mobile, (this really was one of the only times he'd appreciated 21st century technology,) highlighted 'Alex' and pressed the green 'call' button...

888888

Alex and Sam had just settled for their first drink at the bar after a long but prosperous day. Alex was struggling to remember the last time she'd drunk wine: it certainly hadn't been in 2009 as she was only just off her medication following her coma. Sam had convinced her to have just one drink to celebrate the lecture she'd given to the conference on Inductive Profiling. It had been a huge hit.

"Think I might lose you," Sam said, setting down a small glass of Chilean red in front of her.

She smiled her thanks. "Why?"

"Word is you made quite an impression. And DCI Montgomery from Brent is retiring in September."

Alex crinkled her nose, unsure.

"You're not pleased?" Sam was surprised given Alex was so ambitious.

"No I am, it's just..."

"Molly," Sam finished for her.

She smiled, relieved. She knew he'd understand.

"You're missing her, aren't you? Her and the Neanderthal."

Alex giggled at Sam's affectionate nickname for Gene.

"Who'd have thought it?" Sam mused aloud. "The Manc Lion got tamed by a little girl."

As if on cue, Alex's mobile rang. She was surprised to see the caller ID read 'Gene.' He never phoned her, he avoided calling anyone if he could help it. Her heart began to pound, this had to be serious.

"Excuse me," Alex said to her DCI, heading outside for a better signal.

"Hello?" she answered.

'She knows.'

"What?"

'Molly, she knows.'

Dread flooded Alex's body. She felt like she'd been hit by a block of ice. Shivering, she asked, "How?"

'We had a fight.'

"Why?"

'She wanted to go to a party with some boy, it doesn't matter, we just did.'

Alex really wished she had the glass of wine she'd left inside right now. Leaning back against the wall, she willed herself to keep breathing. "Is she okay?"

'I don't know... she ran away.'

Alex's spine went ramrod-straight. The logical part of her brain kicked into hyper-drive. "I'm on my way home."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. 'I love you.'

She'd already hung up. Trying to stop shaking, put one foot in front of the other, she moved back inside to find Sam. She knew she should be livid with Gene right now but all she cared about was finding Molly, she would have plenty of time to be mad at Gene later.

"Alex? What's wrong?" He was by her side in an instant, supporting her weight. She looked like she was about to keel over.

"Molly ran away, I need to get home. I'll take a taxi to the train station and then..."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm coming home with you."

"Sam, you can't. You're a DCI; you have a speech to give tomorrow."

"I don't care, we need to find Molly."

She gave him a little grateful smile, touched by his concern. She knew how much Molly meant to him and Annie, especially as they couldn't have children of their own. They were like a second family to her.

All Alex could do now was pray her little girl was alright...

888888

Gene's mobile rang again. He didn't bother to look at his caller ID in his haste to answer. "Molly?"

'No, it's me.' Annie's voice.

"You found her?"

'I've found her,' she confirmed.

Relief coursed through Gene's bloodstream.

'She's fine,' Annie continued, her tone more clipped than usual. 'A bit cold, a bit frightened. I came home and found her sat on my doorstep. Are you going to explain why you didn't tell Sam and me you're Molly's biological father?'

He sighed. Shit. Even Annie was pissed off at him. She really wasn't kidding when she said she and Molly had no secrets from each other. "It's complicated."

'I bet it is. Look, I'll wait for Sam to get home then I'm coming over to get some of Molly's things, just for a few days.'

"Why?"

'She's very upset, DCI Hunt. Actually, I'd describe her as catatonic.'

Gene didn't know what that meant; he just assumed it was bad. He'd look it up in the dictionary later.

'Trust me,' Annie said. 'She doesn't want to see you or Alex right now.'

That broke Gene's heart. Him, he could understand. But Alex... why would she not want to see her? Molly adored her mother, she worshipped her.

He said his goodbyes to Annie and hung up. There was no point in arguing, especially with Molly. She was stubborn as a mule, even more stubborn than Alex, if that was possible.

It was only ten minutes until Alex arrived home. She didn't speak to Gene, only stalked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door, making it very clear now she knew Molly was safe, because Gene had called her to tell her, he wouldn't be welcome. He could hear her sobbing and the sound literally pained him.

Sam just gave him a disapproving look. It was worse than that though, Sam was disappointed in him.

Gene felt like he had let everyone down. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to get them back.


	8. Chapter 8

After a week, Gene realised Molly wasn't coming home anytime soon. He called Annie everyday to make sure Molly was okay: apparently she was being a good girl, the model houseguest who did her homework, ate all her vegetables and brushed her teeth twice every day. Although he was desperately missing Molly, Annie assured him that, for now, Molly was okay and he trusted her and Sam to look after his daughter in the short term.

Alex, on the other hand, wasn't coping at all. Sam had granted her indefinite leave because there was no way she could manage work. In fact, she barely got out of bed and she certainly wasn't eating anything. Eventually, with no other choice, Gene had called a doctor who had prescribed something for the shock and sleeping pills but what she really needed was Molly. She was devastated without her and Gene wasn't able to do or say anything to comfort her. He'd been sleeping in the spare room and wondering if they'd even get through this. She still wasn't speaking to him; after all, he was fairly sure that they needed to talk to each other if their relationship was to survive.

On Sunday night, at Annie's request, he brought round some more of Molly's clothes. He was relieved when Annie answered the door; Sam was still mad at him for what he'd done to Alex. Apparently her DCI was missing her as much as he was.

"I brought some things for Molly," he said, wholly unnecessarily.

Annie nodded. "Thanks." She took the bag from him and gave him a little smile. Sure, Gene was unsubtle and boorish but that was just his way. She knew he was sorry and that he'd never meant to hurt either Molly or Alex.

"I'd invite you in but..."

"The red devil supporter might kill me?"

That earned a wry smile from Annie. He'd never change. "Molly's upstairs doing her homework," she explained. "I think its best not to disturb her."

Too late. Molly came thundering down the stairs, totally oblivious to the fact they had a visitor. "Annie, what's the chemical symbol for..?" She trailed off and stopped dead when she saw Gene. She didn't run away. That was a start. She crossed her arms, the mirror image of her mother.

"I was just dropping off some stuff for you," Gene clarified, suddenly nervous. "You look well." He was at a loss of what to say, he'd never been tense around Molly before. It felt so wrong to be on the back foot with a child, he was the adult, he should be in charge and he'd dealt with much scarier but... this was Molly. She was his daughter, this was different.

"Yeah? You don't."

Annie looked between them anxiously. After a few seconds of silence she decided World War III was unlikely to break out so she made her excuses and left, affording them their privacy.

Molly sat down midway up the stairs. "How's Mum?" she asked. In truth, she was missing Alex desperately. She was still furious at her but she needed her mum. Annie was great but it wasn't the same.

Gene sighed. "Not good. The doctor came out to her yesterday."

"Doctor? Why?" Molly was suddenly alarmed.

"She won't eat or sleep. She's in a right state, Molls. I don't know what to do with her." His voice betrayed how truly concerned he was about Alex. He'd never seen her like this.

"You should just cuddle her," Molly advised. "If she's upset, she likes that. It calms her down, like a security blanket." Every instinct she had was telling her to go home to her mum, but she just... couldn't.

Gene nodded. "If I wasn't there would you come home?"

Molly shook her head. "Not right now."

His heart sank. "Right... I'd best get back. See if I can persuade her ladyship to eat anything."

Molly stood cautiously. "Get her jammie dodgers. She can't resist them." She came down the stairs to open the door for him. "Well... I'll see you... Dad."

"Don't call me that."

She visibly became indignant, on the defensive again. "Because you don't want to be?"

"No, I do. Just save it for when I deserve to be called your dad."

Then he was gone into the night, rushing to get to the Sainsbury's biscuit aisle before they closed.

888888

Gene felt a little better for having talked to Molly. She was a sensible girl and she was safe with Sam and Annie for now. Of course he desperately wanted her home and he believed she would come back, she just needed time. He understood that.

He was lonely without her. Since Alex had her breakdown of sorts he spent his evenings alone, in the dark, watching crap TV. Sometimes it was like he'd forgotten his life in the eighties but then an eighties brand advert would come on and he'd remember. He couldn't quite bring himself to start drinking again, it was a part of himself he'd left behind since he'd met Molly. He wanted to be a good parent to her, a role model. So much for that so far...

The phone rang and made him jump. No-one called the house anymore, Molly's friends knew she had left and Annie had stopped phoning for Alex knowing she was refusing to talk to anyone.

"Hello?"

"Gene?" Molly's voice.

"Molly!" He was overjoyed to hear from her, there was no point hiding it. "How are you?" She'd been fine when he left her mere hours earlier.

"I'm fine... do you think I could maybe come round tomorrow after school? See you and Mum? Maybe have some dinner?"

Gene's heart soared. "Of course you can! What do you want? Fish fingers?" He knew they were Molly's favourites.

"I don't mind, I just want to see Mum. How is she?"

"Spaced out." Honesty was the best policy when it came to his daughter. He was learning that fast: there was no fooling her. "She'll be okay, Molls. I'll look after her," he promised.

"So Annie will drop me off after school," she confirmed. "Night, Gene. Give my love to Mum."

"Will do, goodnight Molly, love." He hung up, relieved. This was a good step.

He heard movement from upstairs. Alex carefully made her way down the stairs in her pyjamas, sitting midway down, looking exactly as Molly had.

"Molly?" she asked, her voice dull. It broke his heart to see her this way.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You sound different when you talk to her."

"She's coming for dinner tomorrow," Gene told her.

"Fish fingers?"

"I think so."

She looked at him through the bars of the staircase. Her eyes were impossibly huge, like a Martian's. "Will we be okay, Gene?"

"Yes. I love you." He sighed, at a loss of what to say next. "How about a jammie dodger?"

She smiled for the first time since Molly had left. "I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Molly arrived home she was sure this was where she belonged. Everything seemed to melt away, all the hurt, the betrayal and anger she'd been feeling were gone. She was *needed* here. Her Mum especially needed her.

Gene watched them together through a crack in the living room door. Molly fussed over Alex, obviously shocked by how ill she looked. They looked perfect together, their own little family unit and Gene wasn't sure he belonged in it, or that he deserved to belong in it anymore. He wanted to, more than anything, but he'd let them down: at least, his future self had and he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it up to them after so many years.

Deciding to leave them alone, he began to cook tea, so deep in thought he barely registered that Molly had crept into the kitchen and hauled herself onto the black marble worktop. Alex didn't allow her to sit there but he didn't feel like he'd earned the right to scold her yet.

"She's exhausted. I left her asleep in front of 'Deal or No Deal,'" Molly explained, sounding considerably wise beyond her years, as usual.

"Can't stand that programme. Noel Edmonds is a wanker." Then, realising what he'd said in front of Molly, "Don't tell your Mum I said 'wanker' in front of you."

A sly smile graced her features. She liked how Gene talked to her like she was an adult. "Our secret." Molly looked down, deep in thought, suddenly. "She needs me, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does."

"I'm coming home then."

"Good."

"What about you and Mum?"

He sighed, knowing he had to be honest. "I don't know, I don't know how to make it right with her. Is it time for grand gestures?"

"You didn't ask her to marry you yet?" Molly was a bit surprised since he'd already given Alex a 'promise' ring and in light of everything that had happened. "You're crazy about each other."

"I'm crazy about her," he confirmed. "Truth is, Molls, I don't think she even likes me that much at the moment."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Molly crossed her arms and pouted, looking the image of her mother. "She loves you, more than anything."

"Does she though? Even after I ruined everything with you."

Molly looked downcast again, her eyes full of guilt. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No. *No.*" Gene moved over to her swiftly, putting his hands on her arms so she'd look at him. "This is *my* fault, no-one else's. I wasn't there for you or your Mum when you needed me. But I'm going to try to make it up to you if you'll let me..."

888888

Gene hated the spare room. He'd had hardcore insomnia since he'd moved in there; he was barely sleeping without Alex by his side. Dinner had been nice, very pleasant. Molly was on her best behaviour, then they'd played 'Snakes and Ladders' and Molly had put Alex to bed, insisting on looking after her. He knew having Molly home would help Alex infinitely, but he still couldn't settle. The house was too quiet with his girls in bed and him alone downstairs. He'd tried to watch 'The Searchers' on DVD (Alex had bought him his own little DVD collection so it would look more believable to Molly that he'd been living in 2008 all along,) but he couldn't concentrate so he'd come to bed and been wide awake, predictably, ever since. Sighing, he rolled over and thought of the engagement ring he'd bought for Alex before this whole fiasco started. It was stashed away in the bedside cabinet where she wouldn't find it; normally they never had cause to go into the dusty box room he was currently sleeping in. Maybe they were better off without him. Maybe he'd never get the chance to ask her.

He heard footsteps outside on the landing and the door creaked open. He was surprised to see Alex standing there; she looked beautiful in the moonlight and he was surprised to see her wearing one of his shirts. "Gene? You awake?"

"Yeah."

She shut the door behind her and crawled into bed with him. He was shocked, especially given that she hadn't let him near her for weeks.

"She's a miracle, you know," Alex said, tracing little patterns across his chest, the material of his t-shirt creasing where her fingers had been. "Molly."

He sighed. "Alex, love, it's late, you need your sleep..."

"Sshhh..." She placed her finger to his lips and then kissed him before laying her head on his chest and continuing, "What are the odds of her even existing? Two people, from completely different times, coming together, meeting by chance for one, random union and then finding each other again in a completely different time and..."

He kissed her, hesitantly at first because he wasn't sure if she wanted him to. When she didn't pull away, he sighed in contentment. It really was the only way to shut her up sometimes, not that he didn't secretly love her babbling. "I'd say about one in six billion, Alex."

"One in six billion."

"You're the one for me, Bolly. I've always known it." It was now or never. He reached into the bedside cabinet and eventually found the little velvet box he'd been looking for. "I said I wanted to marry you someday. Except... I know I screwed up and I have a lot of making up to do to you and Molly but I'm going to try. I love you, Alex. Will you marry me?"

She gasped as she opened the box. The ring was perfect, a square diamond, her favourite; it was almost as if she'd chosen it herself.

"You can think about it... if you want to..." He touched the back of his neck like he always did when he was tense or nervous. Alex thought it was adorable.

She silenced him by kissing him again. "Yes," she said before planting little, feather-light kisses on every inch of his face that she could reach. "Yes, yes, yes."

Gene couldn't stop grinning after that, even if Alex did keep him up half the night talking. While it used to infuriate him that she just never shut up, he now loved hearing her talk for England. He wasn't even cross when he was woken abruptly by Molly pouncing on him and squealing because she was so thrilled, 'her mum and dad were getting married.'

In fact, Gene Hunt thought he'd never have a cause to frown again. He may have screwed up royally, and their family, which he now felt very much a part of again, wasn't exactly conventional but they were trying and he was going to make sure Molly knew how much he loved her and how pleased he was to be her dad.

Alex soon came back, expertly balancing three cups of tea in her hands. She kissed Gene on the cheek and gave Molly another hug before settling beside Gene and asking Molly what she wanted to do today.

Here, with her parents, Molly realised how much they really did love her, and how sorry they were, they hadn't meant to lie to her. She had a real family now... and that was good enough for her.

END.


End file.
